Lost Years
by can'tSEEtheSUNanymore
Summary: Everyone thinks he willingly went over to the dark side, but, after Viktorya finds evidence that points otherwise, who will help her find him? And what will they find on their journey? Bad at summaries, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking alone down the deserted lane, the young woman could not help but look over her shoulder to make sure that she was indeed alone in the dark street. She was almost to the end of the lane when she felt the tell tale sign s of another of her kind in the area. She could tell they had just arrived by the icy wind that just picked up. The back of her neck prickled and she stopped, listening intently for any noises. And there, coming from behind her, was the light footsteps of a Noctishomo.  
You're probably wondering what a Noctishomo is, right? Well, it's a mythical creature that looks almost exactly like a human but for their bright, icy blue eyes. They can compel people, they have amazing hearing, exceptional vision, and can live for millions of years. The coolest thing about them – they can move through the different dimensions. Now that you're kind of on the same page, we can continue with the story.  
The young woman heard the footsteps getting nearer and nearer, and her heart beat sped up. The footsteps stopped right behind her, and she slowly turned around to reveal -  
"Anthony! Don't do that! I was about to stab you right through the heart. Next time, warn me." The woman chastised as she put her small silver ritual dagger back in it's holster on her leg, hidden my a notice – me – not spell. Once that was done, the man, Anthony, pulled her into an embrace.  
"I'm sorry, Viktorya," he said. "I thought you would have recognized me. I wasn't trying to conceal myself from you," he said softly as he rubbed her back.  
"That doesn't matter. I'm on the defensive right now." Viktorya said. Anthony let her go.  
"Why? What's happened?" he asked in alarm.  
"There's been an attack, just back there. I got there just after the attacker left." Anthony's shoulders relaxed.  
"Honestly, 'Torya, I don't know why you're wasting your time with these mortals. They can deal with their own problems, you know."  
"But I feel like I need to help them. But that's not –"  
"But why do you feel that way?" he interrupted. "You have no reason to."  
"I don't know, I just do. I can't help it. But –"  
"I think you should just ignore that feeling, and come back to Tardusmoveri." He interrupted again. "Mother and Father miss you." He added.  
"Will you listen to me, Anthony? I'm not doing this just because I feel like I need to. Look – I found this with the victims." She pulled out a piece of cloth from her pocket. It was blue – the same colour of the shirt Stefan was wearing when he went to the Dark side with his girlfriend, Penelope. Anthony's face paled when he saw it.  
"That's…that's just a coincidence. It doesn't mean anything." He denied.  
"But I also felt it – the wind we make. It was him, Anthony, I know it was!"  
"No-"  
"I'm telling you, I know it was him!" she exclaimed.  
"'Torya, I know you're set on finding Stefan, but he's not coming back. He made his choice. He decided to go with Her."  
"How are you so sure? He – "  
"How are you so sure that he's looking for us? Huh? Tell me, Viktorya, 'cause I'd really like to know. Because, believe it or not, he is my brother too, and I miss him like crazy! But he's not ever coming back, he's never coming home, because he got too involved with the bad crowd, and they sucked him in!"  
"He left a note!" she screamed. There was silence from both of them as they stared at each other.  
"What?" Anthony finally whispered.  
"He left a note, and signed it. It's his initials with the family symbol." She held out the piece of cloth again, and, this time, Anthony could make out the writing on it. Two words.  
Save me.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! i don't know if I like it very much. if i don't get good reviews, i'll take it off. i love constructive criticism, just don't be mean! **

**Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I know, but I still have major writers block...if anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me! Thanks!


End file.
